


you got me touching on your body.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse is mentioned, Anal Play, Church Sex, Drug Use, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Public Sex, Shotgunning, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're so fucking beautiful, Haz.." Louis whispered and the church was so still that he could hear his shuffling underneath him as he moved closer, shoulders bumping into his legs. "I'd worship at your fucking feet if you let me."</em>
</p><p>  <em>"You're drunk.." Harry breathed out.</em></p><p>aka Harry and Louis are sons of two top mob families that enjoy each other's company a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me touching on your body.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno why i wrote this, tbh. i felt inspired so this ended up happening. uhm i wish i would've written it more as a mob fic but im a smut girl through and through so that's what it became. oh wellll. hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee.
> 
> Song title from: The Weeknd \\\ Acquainted.

For as long as Harry could remember his existence, two years old riding his very first dirt bike, Louis Tomlinson was always there. They grew up in the same world, seen shit that kids were never supposed to see, and had spent years in this awkward tension that neither spoke of but knew the other felt it, too. The breakdown begun one night their families were throwing a joint party for some reason that Harry, for the life of him, couldn't remember. They were at a club and, although, it was fairly dark, he could still make out the image of Louis sitting on the couch opposite of him with a stripper grinding against him, thong dug up her ass, titties bouncing in his face. He puffed at his cigar and watched, for some reason unable to keep his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him and he lied to himself for so long after the fact that it was the woman he was staring at, that it was because of _her_ that he'd gotten hard that night, but he couldn't fool a damn person, not even himself.

Louis caught him watching as the woman did some sort of back bend and their lines of vision collated. Harry could've looked away, could've acted as if it were just some sort of coincidence, but he didn't and as the smirk spread across the other boy's face, he knew that he'd gotten caught and there was no denying that. Louis reached down to bring the woman back upright and grabbed her long red locks, tilting her head to the side harshly and kissing her deeply, sloppily, his tongue devouring every inch of her mouth before he moved to suck on her neck and finally her shoulder. Harry shuttered where he sat as those intense eyes looked back at him and he watched in amazement as Louis blatantly reached down between them and, if the way the woman's moans echoed over the music had any indication of this fact, slipped his fingers inside of her. Louis wasted little time in flicking his wrist to fuck his digits into the woman's hole, all the while looking at Harry, biting his lip, almost as if daring him to do something but knowing he wouldn't. They continued on until he practically ripped the thong from her, slipped his dick from his pants, and pounded into her relentlessly, mercilessly, watching Harry as he made her come over and over again, slapping her ass and pulling her hair, gruff groans mixing in with loud, dramatic whimpers and pleas.

It was later that same night that Louis found Harry on the balcony of the club and pinned him against the railing, their bodies barely touching but close enough for him to smell the sex that stuck to his skin. "Did you enjoy the show, Styles?"

"Obscene," Harry replied, his eyes watching the entrance of the patio closely because if anyone were to see them this way, it would be over.

"It's a yes or no question."

"I'm not in the mood to give you the satisfaction you desire, Tomlinson."

"Oh.. look who's finally growing some balls." Louis chuckled and Harry had to restrain himself from moaning when he felt the single finger gliding over the outline of his cock pressing against his jeans. "Daddy Styles must be _so_ proud."

"Fuck you." Harry scoffed and pushed Louis away from him, turning to look back out at the busy city below them, sliding the cigar back between his lips. He closed his eyes, welcoming the wind cooling his trembling nervous system down a notch. "You have no shame in what you do, huh? Fucking these whores in front of everyone."

"She wasn't complaining and I wasn't the only one doing it. Though, I'm sure you didn't notice because you were too busy watching me. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous and I _wasn't_ watching you."

"Is that what you're going to tell yourself tonight when you jerk off to the image of me pounding that sweet pussy?"

"Jesus Christ." Harry shook his head and slipped away from Louis before he pressed his body against him again, heading back inside. "You do realize we'll be hanged if anyone heard you talking like that, right?"

"It's a good thing everyone's too busy getting high, drunk, or fucked to hear what we talk about in private."

"Honestly, Lou, what's your problem? I'm not into guys and even if I was, I'd definitely wouldn't be into you."

"Well, that's a bit harsh."

Harry laughed as he took a sharp turn into an empty hallway that led to rooms should any club goers need to crash for the night. They were mainly used for sex, though, for those people who weren't like Louis and liked to fuck in private. "I'm sure you've heard worse rejections."

"That's the thing. No one's rejected me yet except you."

"You're not gay so why do you care?"

"No, I'm not gay," Louis replied and reached out to grab Harry's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "But you'd made a damn pretty girl and I bet you'd moan like one, too, as I fuck that ass of yours."

"You're not getting anywhere near my ass." Harry leaned in and whispered the words into Louis' ear before pulling away sharply and entering one of the unoccupied rooms. Seconds later, as if there were some kind of alarm that went off when someone came into the room, a tall blonde stripper walked in completely naked, looking between the two boys as if questioning which one she was supposed to be servicing. "Have a seat, love. I'll be right with you."

The woman complied and Louis chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, shaking his head. "Mark my words, Styles. One day, I will make you mine."

"This is the closest you're ever gonna get." Harry smirked, walking backwards towards the stripper as he slipped out of his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and tugged off his pants. He wasn't surprised when Louis, too, took of his clothes and walked over to the couch where Harry had settled in front of the woman, sitting behind her. Louis grabbed her blonde hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck and both men each took a side as they kissed, sucked, and bit her skin, down to her shoulders, over he collarbones. Harry continued to her breast, sucking one into his mouth as he thumbed the other, Louis reaching down to slip his fingers inside of her and slowly fucked them into her. Every time Harry pulled back and lifted his eyes to look at Louis, he found the older man staring right back at him, the lust evident in his expression. It unnerved him, but not in a bad way... It made Harry want to give Louis more to look at, more to admire, more to desire. Eventually, Louis leaned back and the woman, still facing away from him, mounted him with ease, legs spread as she laid against him and Harry joined in, slipping his dick in along with Louis'. It was so obscene, but he got more pleasure from having his cock pressed against Louis' then he did thrusting into the woman's hot cave, though those were words he would never speak. Though he wanted to watch Louis, see him reaching his peak, straining to keep himself from moaning out, biting his lip as sweat dripped from his hot skin, Harry kept his head down low and decided not to poke the fire that was already burning wildly between them.

The whole thing didn't last more than fifteen minutes before the boys each took turns pulling out and coming on her face, watching as she eagerly consumed their come as if it were gold. Harry got dressed first and, without another word, left the room leaving Louis to deal with the aftermath, exiting the club and heading home to begin the long night of regretting the decisions he'd made that night.

***

It only continued to get worse after that (in a good way, of course) and Harry was having a hard time figuring why, all of a sudden, Louis found such an interest in him. Was it always there and the younger man was too blind to see it? Or was it just because Louis caught him fucking some woman and now wanted to do the same to him... or vice versa? Harry didn't know, but he wasn't about to give Louis any satisfaction in admitting that he wanted him just as much. All of his life was practiced speech about not being gay, fucking girls who's faces he can't remember for a cheap orgasm that only left him burning for more. He was told time and time again that the Styles family needed an heir to leave the legacy of their mob behind as his grandfather and great-grandfather did. And how was Harry supposed to admit to his father that it wasn't going to happen when the man had a mean streak like no one would believe _despite_ running a crime family?

"Something smells delicious."

Harry smirked at Louis' voice, turning to watch him step from behind a tree and step over a pile of wood to sit beside him on a log in front of a crackling fire. "Doubt you can smell this over all the smoke."

"I'm an avid stoner, love. I can smell weed from a mile away." Louis held his fingers out and Harry passed the blunt over to him. He quickly brought it to his mouth and took a long hit, closing his eyes and moaning around the smoke before slowly blowing it out through his nose and slightly parted lips. "Deshawn's shit, ain't it?"

"You know your weed well."

"Told you..."

"Avid stoner." They recited together and chuckled, Harry shaking his head as he grabbed his blunt from Louis and took a shorter hit. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a midnight jog. You?"

"Dad's home." Harry said simply and he knew that Louis didn't need a further explanation. Their fathers have been friends for as long as they can remember and Harry, more than often, used to run to Louis when he was younger when his dad had a little too much to drink and his hands got loose. More times than not did he arrive at Louis' door with a bloody nose or burning red face, but he never cried, never complained, just allowed the other boy to take care of him. Those visits stopped after they got into middle school, but Louis always knew what was going on in the Styles' house; he always wished he had any power to do something about it.

Louis pressed his lips tightly together and nodded, looking out into the fire and they sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. He took the joint from Harry again and knocked his hands away from thighs, lifting himself off the log to straddle the younger man's waist without permission. Harry never cared, though. It wasn't the first time they sat in this position. Louis brought the joint to his lips and let it rest between them as he grabbed Harry's hands and pushed his arms behind his back, pinning them tightly. "Don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"Shotgunning. You remember how to do it, right?"

Harry smirked and nodded, a flash of lust blinking past his eyes but it could've just been the fire so Louis wasn't completely sure. Once he was positive Harry would keep his hands behind his back, Louis grabbed the blunt with one hand, the other man's cheek with his other, taking a long inhale and holding the smoke in his mouth leaning forward. Harry closed his eyes and let his jaw slack a bit as Louis brought their lips so close that he could feel the ghost of them against his, the smoke slowly passing from one mouth to the next. Harry inhaled too quickly and ended up turning his head to cough away from Louis' face, leaning back and bringing his hand up, covering his mouth. "Shit."

"Lightweight."

"Went down the wrong pipe."

"If that's what you want to go with." Harry coughed again and squinted at Louis trying to appear angry, but knowing he failed. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and leaned back enough to slip off the log, hearing a loud cuss coming from the older man as they fell on the ground with a hard thump, Louis falling against him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Hush. Don't tell me you're too old to appreciate the things we used to do when we were younger."

Louis chuckled and leaned up, purposely wiggling his ass as it rested against Harry's cock, sliding his unoccupied hand under his shirt and rubbing his cool fingers over his stomach. "We used to do a lot of things when we were younger, Harry. Things you now deny, things you now regret."

"We didn't do anything bad. I never had sex with you."

"No, but you wanted to. All those times you eagerly accepted my wild requests to skinny dip and shower together, watching me from the corner as I got dressed, hating every girl I was every with."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, leaves crinkling underneath his bed of hair. "I was young and stupid and you were my best friend. We went through a lot together."  
"So, you're saying I was like your crutch? You leaned on me because you didn't have anyone else to lean on."

"Yeah.. that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And I got naked right now... If I asked you to go skinny dipping with me and pressed my wet naked body against you, would that just be us being young and stupid? Or would it be different because now you actually want me, but you're just too afraid to admit it?"

Harry sighed and brought both his hand up to brush over his face, suddenly feeling exhausted because hiding who he really was wasn't easy. "Yes."

"Which question are you saying yes to?"

"You'll never know."

"I hate you so much."

"The feeling is mutual."

Louis scoffed around his smirk, leaning down to press a kiss against the back of Harry's hands, sliding his tongue out to lick the length of his index finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Harry breathed out heavily as he dropped his other hand and watch Louis bob his head around the finger, teeth grazing over each rigged edge of the knuckles, tongue darting out to link the juncture between digits. The younger man twisted his hand and slipped a second finger into Louis' mouth who accepted eagerly with an amuse expression twinkling in his eyes. Harry pushed the fingers in and out of the warm cave in a slow motion, trying desperately to ignore each roll of Louis' hips, his ass dragging against his cock that was being to stir, come alive, and throb in the confines of his tight jeans. He quickened the pace and drove his fingers deeper into Louis' mouth, enough to make him gag slightly though he still accepted the thrusts. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the mouth would feel around his cock as saliva begun to slid down over his palms, Louis moaning and grinding against him harder when he, no doubt, felt the bulge pressed up against his ass. He moaned out the softest _Louis_ that he could manage, sliding his hand up the curve of the older man's back and gripped his side to keep him steady, nails digging slightly into his skin. 

Louis pulled his mouth away from the slicked up fingers minutes later and kissed along the palm that was drenched in his saliva, bringing the hand down to his ass and pressed his puffy lips against Harry's jaw, mumbling softly. "Finger me.."

"What?"

"Put your fingers inside me, Haz.. fuck me with your hand."

"Lou, I.. No, I can't do that."

Louis groaned and dropped his head, pressing his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "Goddamn it, Styles, live for once."

"I'm not.. I'm not gay and I can't do that." He whispered, dropping his hand to press against Louis' hip and pushed him away as he sat up, ignoring the brush of his hard cock on his boxers. "Fuck, you always do this shit to me. Always want to take it a step further."

"Only because I know it's what you want and you know I've never been one to deny myself what I wanted so why do you?"

Harry refused to meet Louis' eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment that rested in them, shaking his head and quickly standing up, brushing any stucked leaves from his hair and clothes. "I'll see you around, Lou."

There were no other words exchanged between them that night.

***

"We're not going through this shit again, Harry. You're old enough now and you need to start doing your part in this family. You do as I say or I throw your ass out of this family like I did your sister. Your choice."

Harry felt so small when his father talked down to him, long arms wrapped around himself as he pressed against the wall, wishing he could snap his fingers and be somewhere else, anywhere else. "Fine, dad. Whatever you say."

The older Styles nodded and dropped the bag he was holding next to Harry with a loud thump that made him jump, his father sucking his teeth at him. "You must've gotten that weak heart from your mother. She never had a chance in this family, but I still got faith in you, son." He patted Harry hard on the shoulder before walking away, smelling like an astray through and through as he disappeared around the corner. Harry finally breathed out and clenched his chest as he fell against the wall and closed his eyes, the memory of his mother's dead body laying on the floor of the kitchen when he was thirteen running through his mind. The story was that she killed herself, but he didn't believe that to be true. It wasn't exactly like he had the guts to even ask his father what happened so he tried to put it out of his mind, tried to do as he was told, struggled day by day to survive.

Harry grabbed the bag from the door and practically ran out of the house to risk not running into his dad again, getting into his car and driving down the road to the Tomlinsons' residence, where he knew Louis would be... or so he hoped. It wasn't long before he was climbing the grand stairs leading to the second floor and walking down the hallway, reaching the double doors that lead to Louis' room, offering a small knock before pushing them opening and stepping inside.

"You mind?" Louis snarled and pushed away a skinny blonde guy on his knees in front of him and he couldn't have been older than eighteen. "Jesus, Styles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You let guys suck your dick with your door unlocked?"

"Everyone in this house knows better than walking into a room uninvited."

Harry chuckled and busied himself with looking around as Louis adjusted his jeans and dismissed the boy, who walked into the bathroom on the other side of the room, closing the door softly behind him. "What do you want?"

"Didn't know you had a thing for blondes. A guy, nonetheless. You've changed."

"Since when do you give a shit? Honestly, come on. Spit out what you want or get the fuck out."

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into his pockets, shrugging slightly. "Got a drop to make."

Louis scoffed and turned to grab a glass of Whiskey he'd obviously been working on, taking a small sip as his eyes rested back on Harry. "You're fucking old enough to do a drop by yourself now. Why do I have to keep holding your hand?"

"You sound like my dad." Harry spat and sighed when Louis cut his eyes deeply at him. "I don't want this life, Louis. You're apparently a pro at it so don't act like it bothers you that I ask you a favor every once in a while."

"Fine. Tell you what. Make me a deal and I'll do your next three drops without question."

Harry smirked and squinted his eyes, tilting his head at Louis. "I'm not having sex with you."

"You're quick to assume that's what I want."

"Considering the past week you've tried twice, I think I'm pretty spot on in what you want."

"I was drunk and high on pills at the party and high in the woods. Forgive me." Louis chuckled and closed the distance between them in a couple strides, his chest bare except for the tattoos scattered on his chest that led to a full sleeve on his right arm and, fuck, Harry wanted so bad to trace every last piece with his tongue. Even if he wasn't gay... that can totally be a platonic desire, right? "Promise me you'll get out of here before the new year. It's only going to get worse, you know that, and I can't be babysitting you every step of the way, Styles. Find Gemma, go live with her. Save up enough money for the two of you to live comfortably and be done with this life."

Harry looked down at his feet and shook his head, reaching a hand up to scratch at his forehead. "It's easier said than done. If I leave on my own accord, he'll send out a search party to hunt me down and kill me. I have to be dismissed and even then I fear he won't just let me waltz out the front door with anything that belongs to him." Louis sighed and the two of them stayed silent for a few minutes, as if mewling over other plans but knowing there was no way around this. "Anyway, stop getting so sappy on me. It's not a nice attribute on you."

Louis rolled his eyes and brushed past him to go to his dresser, grabbing a random shirt and tugging it on. "Where's the drop?"

"Church down on 56th at 9."

"Did your dad happen to mention who the drop was for?"

"No and I didn't ask." Harry's eyes averted when the door creaked open and the boy poked his head out, but quickly pulled it back in when their eyes met. "Your boy toy wants you. Who is he anyway?"

Louis chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he turned to walk to the bathroom. "A Horan. They've been hiding him, as you can see, because I've only met him tonight at the bar. He's a sweet kid. You'd like him."

The Horan's were a rival Irish mob family who resided on the other side of the train tracks. They were quiet most of the time and stuck to themselves, specializing in overseas trading, guns and other weapons of the sorts while the Styles' dominated drugs and the Tomlinsons' handled the money. Years ago, before Louis and Harry were even born, their families formed a bond and took over the East side of the town, Malik's taking the South, Payne's the North, and Horan's the West. They stayed out of each other's paths as much as possible but wherever there's money and resources to be traded, there's clashes to be made. Harry waited until Louis was finished with the kid, nosing around the bedside table where a copy of Zane's _Afterburn_ laid, beside it a journal opened to a page half written, today's date on the top. He noticed his name written in nice cursive writing on the third line down and quickly tried to skim to see the content, but Louis cleared his throat behind him, startling him from his trance.

"You never did learn how to mind your own business."

Harry scoffed and moved away from the bed side table, taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at the time. "We should get going."

"I'll meet you downstairs. Go to the garage and start Besty up."

"You really have to stop naming your cars."

Louis chuckled and winked at him, turning to go back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom to travel through the large house, reaching the garage a minute later. He grabbed the keys hung up by the door that were under the name tag 'Besty' and walked over to the hot red Harley Division resting at the end of the large room. Harry bit his lip as he let his hand glide along the leather material before lifting one leg and climbing on top, loving the way it felt under him as he leaned forward and gripped the handles. He's been on a bike before, Hell, he owns about three of them himself, but this was _Louis'_ bike, one he's sat on countless of times. Who knows what this piece of machinery has witnessed? Harry breathed out brokenly as he looked back towards the garage entrance door as he rolled his hips forward, allowing the tight center of his jeans rub against the material and let out the softest of moans. He was so fucking pathetic; no wonder his dad hated him so much.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry put the keys in the ignition and turned until it roared to life, seconds later being joined by Louis who opened the garage and walked up to stand beside him. "You wanna take the wheel?"

"You trust me to drive Besty?"

"Yeah, I trust you. Considering you know I'd cut your dick off if you fuck her up." He smirked and slipped in behind him, Harry practically sitting on his lap, but he tried to ignore that fact. This was okay... Just two normal lads going on a bike ride. Harry pushed back the kick stand with the heel of his foot and balanced himself as he rolled out of the garage, heading to his car he'd parked in the front of the mansion to grab the drop off bag before they were off.

The church was deserted by this time of night on a Wednesday, most of the classes ending by seven if they weren't cancelled. Most of the drops happened there because there was no cops paroling, nosing around, trying to find someone to book for the night. Harry parked the bike around the back and the two of them walked up front where two African American guys wearing red bandannas around their heads stood, leaning against a tree. Harry placed the bag in between them, the smaller of the two men placing one of his own beside it and each searched in the opposite bag to make sure everything was in there. The four men shook heads, no words exchanged, then went their seperate ways.

"Harmless, wasn't it?"

"It could've been worse if I showed up by myself. Two to one is always a better ratio." Louis shook his head and turned up the path to the church doors instead of walking around back to the bike. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to take a trip down memory lane?"

Harry chuckled. "Uh, no. I haven't stepped foot in that church since... hell, I don't even know."

"Mary Lou's wedding four years ago," Louis said with a smile, looking back at Harry as he walked backwards with his hands stretched out beside him. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

"What's your obsession with this church anyway?"

"You'll never know."

"Let me guess. You let the pastor fuck you senseless after Bible study when you were a kid?"

"Shit, who do you think I am? The guy's fucking ancient." Louis shook his head as he reached the doors, taking out his kit from his pocket and knelled down to pop the lock without barely having to strain. "I've just had a lot of good times here."

"Sure." Harry couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face as he followed Louis inside of the church that was softly illuminated with low lights coming from the ceiling. He remembered when he was younger, running up and down the isle as the families all greeted each other before mass started, sneaking off with Louis up to the second level and giggling to each other about whatever they found humorous back in those days. The two of them seemed to be inseparable and yet they weren't so close now. Harry supposed life, their differences in the interest they held in the mob world made them distant. But they never really parted from each other too long; not like they could've even if they wanted to. "Do you think Pastor Kyle still keeps a bottle of rum under his desk?"

Louis' laugh echoed throughout the empty church as he slipped into one of the pews, walking to the other side. "No doubt he does. That guy's more screwed up than me."  
"Wonder why he does the shit that he does if he's supposedly a pastor."

"I guess it's easier to hide behind the cloak, hide behind God, and still do things he feels ashamed of. If it ever came out, he could deny the allegations and people would be more inclined to believe him because of who he is."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, walking down the center isle at the same pace as Louis who was now on the right isle. "Do you ever wish you could be someone else?"

"Are you assuming I'm ashamed of my newfound attraction to men?"

"All I did was ask a simple question, Tomlinson."

Louis smirked and quickened his strides as they reached the end of the pews, heading towards the back where the Sunday classes were held and the offices were kept. Harry followed him into Pastor Kyles' office and watched from the door as he went under his desk and laughed softly when Louis pulled out the bottle of rum, still there as they predicted. They found some glasses and Harry slipped on top of the desk, holding his while Louis poured liquor until it was half full before fixing his own. In silence, they drank while Jesus looked down on them from their cross, while Mary watched from the painting on the wall. Louis inched his way in between Harry's legs that separated to accommodate him, closing his eyes when he felt the hot hand rubbing up his thigh and it felt like it burned straight to his jeans and caressed his skin. A shiver ran down the younger man, Louis leaning forward to trace along Harry's exposed neck with the tip of his nose, his breath tickling him with every shaky exhale he could manage.

Harry dropped his hands to either side of him, setting down the cup still half full of liquor on the smooth surface as suppressed a moan ripping at his throat when Louis placed the softest kiss against his jaw, followed by another and another. "Lou.."

Instead of answering, Louis pulled back and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him off the desk and pushed him down on the uncomfortable chair that creaked under his weight, dropping to his knees. Harry could've stopped him, could've told him to get up, that he didn't want to do this, especially not _here_ in the place they were both baptized, but the words seemed to get lodged in his throat. Especially when Louis begun to run his hot mouth along the crease of his jeans, leading up to the thick bulge that stirred the contact as if to say it wanted so much more. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep the sounds from spilling from him, closed his eyes to black out God's judging gaze peering down on him. He rolled up against Louis' mouth and shivered deeply, gripping the arms of the chair, and sucked in a breath that made his chest hurt and his stomach tighten simultaneously.

"Tell me you haven't thought about this before, Haz. About feeling my tongue sliding down your cock, my mouth wrapped around it like a blanket." Louis mumbled against him and Harry could _feel_ his eyes burning a hole through him. "My pretty little moans muffled as you shove your dick down my throat."

"Fuck, Lou.."

"Have you?"

He couldn't admit it. Even as his zipper was pulled down, even as Louis rubbed the tip of his nose along the exposed skin resting above the hem of his boxers, he couldn't admit that he'd sat up on countless night and masturbated to the thought of having Louis pinned underneath him as he wrecked him thoroughly. "Louis, just.."

"Lift up for me, babe." Without protest, Harry lifted his hips up just enough for Louis to grip the hem of his jeans and tugged them down slowly until they were pressed flushed against the floor. He felt those familiar soft hands dragging up his thighs, kissing over his knee, tracing the bend with the tip of his tongue, lapping his with wet, hot smooches that left Harry trembling. He allowed one hand to slip over Louis' head, threading through the brown hair as the hot mouth reached his cock again, wrapping a hand around him and slowly stroked, pressing a single kiss at the base right before his balls. "You're so fucking beautiful, Haz.." Louis whispered and the church was so still that he could hear his shuffling underneath him as he moved closer, shoulders bumping into his legs. "I'd worship at your fucking feet if you let me."

"You're drunk.." Harry breathed out.

"I took two sips of some cheap rum." Louis laughed and lifted back to grab the bottle, liquor sloshing as he slipped the glass into Harry's hand. "I'm not drunk, but if you need to be to get through to this, be my guest." He continued to stroke him as he spoke and Harry could feel each exhaling breath against his throbbing cock.

Harry didn't want or need to be drunk, though he took another large chug from the bottle before slamming it down on the desk with a groan as Louis sucked one ball into his moan, tongue seeming to trace every rigged line. Nails dragged against the veins of his dick that was now standing at full attention and his stomach pooled a burning heat that he knew only Louis could satisfy. The older man switched to the other ball, giving it as much attention as the opposite before slowly, so fucking painfully slowly, dragging his tongue up the bottom of Harry's cock until he reached the tip, hand pushing down the foreskin that sounded to reveal his leaking head, sucking whatever clear substance seeped from his opening slit. Lips wrapped around him and sucked hard, pulling back with a loud _pop_ just seconds later as Louis went back to simply stroking him and it was driving Harry absolutely mad.

"Look at me." Harry stopped breathing at the demand and he didn't know what it was about Louis that made him so inclined to follow every order the older man threw at him. Lifting his head, he cracked his eyes opened as much as he could, his lids feeling heavy and he wasn't sure if he was tired or just too drunk on lust at the moment. Louis lifted himself up as he pushed a hand towards Harry's face and dipped his thumb passed puffy lips, the younger man eagerly taking the digit to sucking on it with a soft moan. "Want you to watch me please you. Can you do that for me, princess?"

Harry simply nodded still at a lost for words, his head spinning and his body was experiencing all new kinds of pleasures that left him faint. He'd had sex before, plenty of times, but this.. God, this was something on a whole new level he never thought was possible to reach. Louis slipped the finger from his mouth and reached down in between Harry's legs, tucking the hand under his thigh, enough to prod at his entrance with the very digit that was wet with his saliva. The feeling wasn't unpleasant and it sent shivers up Harry's back added with the tightening in his stomach as Louis lowered his mouth over his hard cock, swallowing back inch by inch and _almost_ reaching the base before he gagged slightly and stopped, not moving as if he were savoring the moment. Harry watched, as promised, Louis closing his eyes and breathing through his nose, soft whimpering noises muffled against him and it seemed like hours before the first bop of his head, slurping as he dragged his mouth slowly up all the way to the tip and back down in calculated movements. The thumb rounded his hole, nail slightly scraping at the sensitive walls near his entrance but Louis didn't push it inside of him, though the feeling was enough to have Harry's toes curling in his shoes and his hand gripping harder at Louis' hair. The bops slowly quickened and Louis was able to relax his throat enough to consume every inch of Harry's thick cock fully, hips rolling up to meet the assault with every downward motion.

"Oh, my... fucking God.." Harry whispered brokenly, subconsciously looking up at the Jesus still staring down on him before eyes shifted back to Louis who's fringe was swinging wildly as he continued to suck him, wet sounds filling the air. Louis pulled away suddenly, a string of saliva connecting from his puffed out lips to his cock that he didn't bother wiping away as their eyes met, hand twisting around his dick feverishly. "You're so fucking nasty, Louis."

"You have no idea," The older man smirked, lifting the hand that was snugged under Harry's thigh and slipped the very thumb that was in his mouth not two minutes earlier, prodded at his hole between his lips and moaned around it at the sweet taste. "I've wanted you for so long. God, I'm burning to ride this beautiful dick of yours."

"Can't," Harry said regretfully, but he wanted to. Fuck, did he want to feel himself lose every sense of control, of thought, of fear as he fucked Louis so hard and made him his; wrecked his pretty fucking ass so much neither of them would know what to do afterwards. "Just this.. finish this.. Need to come.."

"I don't know if you deserve to come," Louis raised and eyebrow, speaking with the thumb still resting against his bottom lip.

"Don't do that shit to me."

"You're too scared to admit that you want me, Haz. Even with your dick hard and wet with my fucking spit, you can barely look me in the eye and tell me that you want to bend me over this table and fuck me so hard that this whole church would have to be blessed by the fucking Pope to be considered holy again."

Harry groaned and leaned his head back again, a slow shiver rolling down his spine and making goosebumps rise on his skin. When he didn't reply, he felt the lost of Louis' hand from around his cock and he nearly whined as pathetically as he was, eyebrows knitting together and knees shutting close when Louis moved away. "Louis..."

"I'll let you sit here and think about it." He said before leaning forward to press a kiss inches away from Harry's lips, mumbling against his flushed skin. "But you'd better think quick, Styles. This ass ain't going to be pure and untouched forever. I want you to be the first to experience me for the first time, opening me up, mold my walls to fit your cock,  
and make me remember you should any other man ever enter my body. Want it to be _you_ , Haz. I need it to be you."

Harry was left with that admission as Louis walked away, leaving him in the church with Jesus peering down at him with disappointed eyes and Mary shyly looking away, as embarrassed as he is.

***

Harry avoided Louis as much as he possibly could in the coming days, but with his father back in town, the two were bound to be forced to spend some kind of time together, whether it be for a meeting, a drop, a party, or a raid.

The party won.

Louis' father's birthday was coming up and he decided to throw a big bash at his house since he was needed out of town and wouldn't be there to celebrate the day of. Harry tried to stay home, convince his father that he was sick, but the man simply spat at him to "suck it up and be a man", forcing him to get dressed and all but dragged him out the door and to the Tomlinsons'. Harry could still feel Louis' lips wrapped around his dick, swallowing him whole, thumb against his hole that quivered late at night with need. He tried so hard to ignore the way his body tingled and reacted to the way he touched and breathed on him, soft hair under his palm, and lips pressed against his cheek. It felt so unreal, like a dream he couldn't shake, but he knew that's not all it was and his come stains on Pastor Kyle's carpet, as Jesus and Mary as his witnesses watching him stroke himself so hard he damn near cried, were proof to that fact. 

"Mr. Styles, Harry." The maid answered the door, greeting him and his Father with a slight bow before opening the door wider, signaling into the house. "The men are in the den having a smoke. You're welcome to join them."

"Thanks, Pat." Harry answered and hurriedly walked into the house before his father could give him the _"stop being so friendly with the help, Harry. We pay them to work, not to chit chat."_ speech that he's heard way too many times in his life that he could recite it word for word. They stepped into the softly dimmed den and Harry quickly spotted Louis sitting in the corner of the room, a woman wearing absolutely nothing bent over him shaking her ass, or lack thereof, against his lap. He was only half paying attention, laughing at something another guy said beside him before taking a puff of the cigar and his blue eyes lifted as his father shouted, "The Styles' are in the house!" with a drunken slur already. Harry tried to avoid him, tried to greet the men he'd grew up around, who he considered uncles and cousins though they had no blood relation. He tried to smile as he was introduced to one eye candy (because every men in the room had to have their own stripper readily available; them's the rules.) named Lucile. "Any relation to the TV personality?" He asked and she giggled, though he knew she was probably too young to understand the reference yet old enough to only be a couple years younger than he was. Harry's always been an old soul, though.

His eyes shifted back to Louis once again, like magnets that were destined to meet no matter how hard one may try to keep them apart. His breath got caught in his throat because, fuck, he was so sinfully beautiful, hair flopped across his forehead leading down to the side of his face, pushed away from his eyes that burned him like a million bolts passing through him. And his lips were curved into a smile, lips that only days ago were snugly encasing him in a bubble of pleasure that he hasn't forgotten and doubted he ever would. A heavy hand against his back made him break the contact that had his dick stirring in his jeans, a shot glass shoved into his hand. "A toast to the big guy!" He heard his father begin to say and Harry looked around to notice everyone else raising their own shot glasses filled to the rim. "For being over the fucking hill and still running shit as if he was twenty years old. And for being a better man than his father ever was, rest his soul." A string of laughs filled the room and Harry shuffled where he stood, desperately wishing he could leave, slip in his bed, and sleep forever. "Three cheers for the big guy!"

Once everyone had taken their shots and gotten over the burn through strings of curses, they put on some music and the women began their dancing, the men chatting quietly away with their neighbors and the air was filled in a cloud of thick smoke. Harry begun to feel angsty after a while, thankful that his father was now busy paying attention to other things instead of him, he got up and led Lucile out of the room knowing Louis' eyes were following him. He took her upstairs and stopped around the corner of the hall, reaching down in his pocket to pull out whatever bills he had stuffed in there that he'd long forgotten. "Give me twenty minutes to myself, babe, yeah? I'll give you more if you want it."  
"I'm paid for through the night, love." She muttered sweetly and, God, she was so young and innocent looking. Couldn't have been more than eighteen, _freshly turned._ "No money is necessary."

"Take it anyway. You deserve more than whatever you get paid to show off your body to old grimy men with loose hands."

She giggled and reached up to tuck a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "That's sweet. Twenty minutes and a lock and key."

"Please? My father would murder me if he knew I sent you away."

"Wouldn't want you to die because of me." She stated and brushed her hand down the middle of his button down shirt and giving him a sweet smile before walking away, disappearing into one of the many rooms the Tomlinson residence had to offer.

Harry let out a deep breath and turned around to fall against the wall, rubbing his hands up his face, pushing the heels of his palms against his eyes to keep the tears from stinging in his sockets. He didn't want to cry, not here, not over this shit, but he felt so exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally that the only thing he felt he could do _was _cry. Sighing, he shook his head as the men downstairs started yelling over something, looking around to make sure he was still alone. But he knew that it wouldn't last for long, hearing the light footsteps padding up the stairs and he should've known it was going to be Louis, but he expected it to be his father. Thank God it wasn't.__

__"Imagine my surprise that you're up here alone."_ _

__Harry scrunched his nose up at the older man, arms crossing over his chest. "Lucile had to use the restroom. I was accompanying her."_ _

__"And you didn't _help _her? My, my, Styles. Daddy didn't teach you how to be a gentlemen and lend a hand to those who need it?"___ _

____"Fuck off, Tomlinson. I don't need this shit right now."_ _ _ _

____Louis smirked and continued to inch closer until Harry was forced to do nothing but press his back against the wall and close his eyes, holding his breath so not to inhale the other man's natural scent mixed in with the burning smell of alcohol. "You've been avoiding me ever since the church. Should I take that as your rejection to my offer?"_ _ _ _

____"Lou.. I'm just.. I can't think about that right now."_ _ _ _

____"But you are thinking about it, aren't you? You're constantly thinking about it, wishing it was my hands touching you, my cock rubbing against yours. You could have that if you just admit to yourself you want it, Haz."_ _ _ _

____"Why are you pressuring me to do this?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not." Louis frowned, eyebrows knitted. "I'm trying to make you understand that you keep living in fear of your father who's right downstairs but doesn't even realize you're gone. He doesn't care what you're doing, Harry. He doesn't care if you're taking two or three dicks up your ass at a time, just as long as he doesn't see it. You need to learn to let go, let yourself be free for once in a fucking while, and just feel. If this isn't what you want, if you truly want me to leave you alone, to stop telling you that I would fucking fall to my knees right now and kiss your goddamn toes if you asked, I will. I'll walk away, but you have to tell me _something_. Otherwise, I can't promise that I have it in me to stop."_ _ _ _

____Harry shook from head to toe as he reached out to grab Louis' neck, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together tightly, heatedly. It wasn't the first time they kissed each other. Harry used to 'not be gay' back in middle school, too, right before they begun to go their separate ways and the two of them got drunk one night and made out for about an hour before passing out in front of the blaring TV. Neither remembered much, but decided not to speak on it and as they days went on, they never mentioned it again. But now, as Harry slipped his thick tongue inside Louis' mouth, stealing every moan that rolled out of him, absorbing the familiar taste of him, inhaling his sweet breath, he couldn't help but feel as if this was so familiar, so second nature; like he was meant to be kissing Louis every day, all day, for the rest of his life. And honestly, it wouldn't be so bad. Louis was a phenomenal kisser. The older man moaned first and pressed himself flush against Harry's hard frame, hands gliding up his tattooed arms to grip his bisceps. Drowning out the sounds of the older men downstairs, they feverishly kissed, so much hunger passing between them, and their body heat rising and creating a cloud around them, nothing else more important in the world than the two of them in that moment. Louis dragged his hands down Harry's chest and disappeared under his shirt, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and slipping one inside over his cock that leaked terribly. It felt like its been ages since he's had a proper orgasm._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, you're so wet.."_ _ _ _

____" _Louis_ ," Harry moaned softly and it sounded more like a whimper as the older man rolled his forehead to face away from them, allowing both of them to breath. Harry continued littering little kisses over his jaw, pressing against his hand further, fingers curling into Louis' skin. "Fuck, okay.. I want t-this.. I want you. God, please, just.. _please_."_ _ _ _

____Louis rubbed his hand up Harry's cock before pulling away and taking a step back, his fringe messy against his face as he held the other man away at arm's length. "No.. Not yet."_ _ _ _

____Fire boiled inside of Harry. "What the.. fuck do you mean, _not yet?!_ You just fucking said those things to me and your hand and the kiss.. I.." He was at lost for words, that's what he was. "You're a goddamn asshole and a motherfucking tease. I fucking hate you."_ _ _ _

____"Doesn't feel good to be denied something you want over and over again, does it?"_ _ _ _

____"So you're doing this to teach me a lesson? You want me to understand your point of view by getting me hard and leaving me hanging time and time again." Harry shook his head before slamming it against the wall behind him lightly and closing his eyes, wanting to punch a hard surface, preferably Louis' face. Before he could say another word, the front door right was slammed open and men yelling, faces covered with red bandannas, filled into the house guns blazing. Louis peaked from around the wall to see the last one running in behind the group and loud pops begun to bounce off the walls and he was halfway down the stairs before Harry could blink. "Lou!"_ _ _ _

____"What's going on?" Lucile asked coming out of the room she'd disappeared in, her eyes wide._ _ _ _

____"Stay there, okay? Don't move." Harry told her before going after Louis, looking over the railing to where the den was and suddenly the older man was laying on the ground, groaning while holding his upper arms. "Louis!"_ _ _ _

____"Fucking hell, Styles. Get out of here." Louis gritted through his teeth, pushing himself with his feet towards a desk and reached underneath it, pulling out a gun. "Go! Run before you get yourself killed."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not leaving you. You're fucking shot!"_ _ _ _

____"It's a graze. Go!" Louis yelled and quickly scrambled to his feet when he heard his father yelling his name. "Go." Harry should've been halfway home by now, shouldn't be getting involved in a gun fight when he didn't even want to be in this life, but he knew that if he ran away now it would be worse for him later on. Louis grabbed his face with one free hand, cold metal pressed against opposite cheeks before he felt a hard kiss press against his lips and wild blue eyes staring back at him. " _Go._ "_ _ _ _

____"Promise me you'll be okay."_ _ _ _

____"I promise."_ _ _ _

____Harry shuddered and nodded before pulling away and running back upstairs as Louis ran the opposite way into the room. He couldn't see anything, but he heard the gun shots and the grunts of whoever was being shot or stabbed. He went to find Lucile, who locked herself in a bathroom and tugged her into the bathtub, holding her close as she shook and cried against him. After a while, the sounds stopped and the house was still again, but the two of them must've sat in the tub for another ten minutes before getting up and sneaking out of the house as the men who survived muttered to each other in the den. He didn't know if Louis was alive or dead, but one thing crossed his mind as he dragged Lucile towards the woods that was a straight path to his house: he sure as hell hoped his father didn't make it.____

 _ _ _ _***____

 _ _ _ _Harry's never had much luck in life, though, and his father survived only getting out of there with a broken arm and bruised ribs. Nothing he won't bounce back from in a few weeks which meant that he'd relying more on Harry to do things for him that he can't do on his own. Louis made it, too, but the two of them didn't see each other for a couple days after the shooting because he decided to go out of town with his father at the last minute, leaving Harry with nothing but a text telling him he'd be back. It was more than the younger man expected, but it still left him with a sense of loss that he couldn't, and didn't want to, explain._ _ _ _

____The night Louis was supposed to return back to town, Harry sneaked off in the middle of the night to go back to the church, into Pastor Kyle's office, drinking a glass of his rum as he waited four nearly an hour before he heard a soft click of the door echo through the small building and his heart fluttered, a smile forming on his lips. "You kept me waiting."_ _ _ _

____"I'm a tease, remember?"_ _ _ _

____His voice sent chills down Harry's spine and he half turned just to catch a glimpse of him, hiding behind a thick sweater that was one size too big for him, hoodie pulled up, dressed in complete black. "Come here."_ _ _ _

____Louis waited a minute before walking over, stopping at the edge of the table as his hand slipped over Harry's thigh and his lips pressed against his arm, right under the hem of his shirtsleeve. "I missed you, Haz."_ _ _ _

____"Quiet being such a sap." He could feel the other man smiling against him, forehead pressed against his shoulder. "You could've died."_ _ _ _

____"I know you would've planned a sweet funeral for me."_ _ _ _

____"Don't joke about this."_ _ _ _

____"Harry, we're sons of two of the most dangerous men in this state. We need to be prepared for anything and I've long since accepted that I would die protecting my family if that's what it took."_ _ _ _

____"God, you're such a fucking idiot." Harry smacked his teeth and closed his eyes to lean his head against Louis', letting his index finger trace the hand that rested on his thigh. "We've been friends since we were in diapers, Lou. I couldn't imagine a life where you weren't in it. It's just.. too fucking unreal to me."_ _ _ _

____"You can admit to me that you can't live without me, but you can't admit that you want me physically, sexually?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not.."_ _ _ _

____"For fucks sake, if you tell me you're not gay one more time I'm gonna fucking scream." Louis muttered against his skin before pulling away, tugging the hoodie off his head and grabbing Harry's face to turn it towards him. "Stop worrying about what you are or what you're not. Just fucking let yourself feel for once, Haz, because you might not be gay but I feel it every time you kiss me, when you look at me, when I touch you, I feel that you want me just as much as I want you. So fucking do something about it. Fuck me over this table, on the floor, in the pews, over the podium, in the confession booth, I don't give a shit. Just forget about everything and fuck me so hard, fill me so good that I feel you inside of me for days afterwards and always remember that you were my first. Own me, Harry. Fucking make me yours."_ _ _ _

____Harry slipped off the table and grabbed Louis, pulling him against his body tightly and pressed their lips together in a kiss that left that both of them weak, soft moans coming from both of them as they lowered themselves to the carpeted ground. Louis hooked his legs around Harry's waist as his hoodie was pulled off along with the t-shirt he had underneath it, closing his eyes when lost soft wet lips he'd never been able to stop thinking about since he first felt them all those years ago trailed over the tattoos on his chest, biting at his peck, sliding his tongue over the hard nipple, unable to stop the boyish moans that slipped from him. Harry wanted to watch Louis as he fell apart, reaching down between them to slip his hand under the hem of his pants and underwear, rubbing his hot palm over the throbbing flesh. Louis gripped at the back of his head, tugging his hair, letting out a groan that let him know he was too frustrated to be teased and yet this is exactly what Harry desired. He'd never seen Louis not in control of himself and right now he seemed to be spiraling down into a hole of insanity that turned Harry on more than he could ever have imagined. He pulled his hand out a few minutes later and leaned back to finish undressing them, Louis first then himself before spreading his legs with one knee, licking at his fingers then pushing two inside of the older man without any warning, knuckles deep within seconds._ _ _ _

____"O-oh fuck.. For someone who's not gay, you sure know what the hell to do."_ _ _ _

____Harry laughed and flushed, his face heating up as it turned bright red. "Porn's a life saver, isn't it?"_ _ _ _

____"Mm.." Was the only response Louis could manage before he choked out a moan, one hand holding onto Harry's wrist, the other sliding up the muscles moving along his back. "Fucking hell, Styles.."_ _ _ _

____"Does this bother you? Being teased.. me taking my sweet," Harry placed a kiss on his stomach, above his navel. "Sweet time?"_ _ _ _

____Louis couldn't answer, a whimper falling from his lips instead when Harry pulled his fingers out of him and licked at his palm, reaching down to stroke himself. Harry hovered over him again and their lips met as he guided himself to the quivering entrance awaiting him, slowly pushing himself through the tight rings of muscle. He pulled away from the kiss to breath out brokenly because, fuck.. he'd been denying himself this for so long, denying himself what he really wanted, hiding his desires in between the legs of random women who's faces he could never remember. Harry felt as if he was finally free of some chains he'd locked himself in since he was a young boy and damn, did it feel good. It felt so fucking good. Louis slid his smooth hands over the swell of Harry's ass and pushed him in further as he lifted his legs and rolled into the throbbing cock working its way inside of him. Harry matched Louis' rhythm the best the he could and together they fell into a beat that had their skin slapping harshly, bouncing off the walls mixing in with whispers and sweet nothings that Harry groaned out as waves of pleasure rolled down his spine. Louis leaned his head back against the carpet and moaned out into the air, Harry's name falling from his lips more than often and it felt so natural that it did. The way they moved together, breathed together, moaned together; they were one and they felt it as they quicken their pace with every minute the passed, so desperate to get every bit of what they'd been putting off for years and years._ _ _ _

____It was over too damn quick, unfortunately, Harry unable to hold himself back much longer as his orgasm leaked out of him and coated Louis' walls that were still clung around him. Louis frustratingly palmed himself until his own orgasm flowed out of him and coated his hand with hot come, slipping down to his stomach. Harry watched in amazement, loving the way Louis' face twisted in pleasure, the way he bit his lip to try to contain his sounds that still slipped out somehow and replayed through his mind on an endless loop. They laid in the silence for a few minutes just watching each other, waiting until they could breath properly, until they stopped twitching with every touch that was so sensitive.  
Harry moved first, rolling off him onto the ground and draped a long arm over his eyes, a goofy smile printed over his lips. "If I had known your ass felt that good, I would've fucked you a long time ago."_ _ _ _

____Louis sputtered a laugh and shook his head, still trying to get his thighs to stop trembling. "Maybe I should've made my wants more known, but we were young back then."_ _ _ _

____"Young and stupid."_ _ _ _

____"So stupid," Louis agreed and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling so exhausted from being on the go none stop for the past few days since he'd been out of town. He turned on his side, sliding one leg over Harry's and pressing a kiss against his peck before resting his head on his shoulder. "I hope you're not opposed to cuddling."_ _ _ _

____"As long as I'm the little spoon."_ _ _ _

____Louis chuckled against and nodded slightly, stifling a yawn as he said, "You'll always be my little spoon."____

 _ _ _ _***____

 _ _ _ _Harry wished he could say it got easier after that night, now that he was finally able to admit that he wanted Louis in more ways than one if the way they fucked like bunnies were any indication of that. But it didn't get worse, either, which must've counted for something. His father was gone again as well as Louis' father (though he wasn't as much of an asshole) and the two of them were able to spend a lot more time together without it being weird or raising eyebrows. The church began their go to place, making a mess out of Pastor Kyle's office two or three nights a week was a _must_ do and it never became less thrilling than the last time they did it. There was something about being in a place of God and doing those horrible sins; fuck, what an exhilarating feeling. The two of them also begun talking a lot more, filling in the gaps of what they've been missing since they parted ways all those years ago despite still being active in each other's lives. It felt nice to have his best friend back and Harry knew how that he was never going to let Louis go, no matter what happened in his choosing of whether to lead a normal life like Gemma or stay and try to get involved more in his mob life._ _ _ _

____The two of them also never established what they were, necessarily. Louis still liked to fuck women or flirt with his little Irish boy and, to be honest, Harry didn't really mind. Sure, he got jealous, but for some twisted fucking reason he liked it because at the end of the day he got to take that jealously out on Louis and teach him that no one in the world will be able to fuck him better or make him moan louder than he did on a daily basis. And it was true, if Louis was being honest with himself. Harry was the best he ever had and will have, but he was a, for lack of better term, certified slut and giving it all up just to be with one person wasn't something he planned on doing any time soon._ _ _ _

____"What do you think about these, babe?"_ _ _ _

____Harry looked up from the gift he was wrapped and a smirk spread across his lips before biting into the bottom flesh. "Mm.. purple is definitely your color. Come here." Louis walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him, the younger man lifting himself up to his knees to be in eye contact with his cock. He reached down to grab a string of ribbon and wrapped it around his lover's hardening dick into a nice pretty bow, topping it off with a kiss against the tip that made a small wet stain through the panties. "So fucking pretty, baby."_ _ _ _

____"Show me how pretty I am, daddy."_ _ _ _

____Standing up, Harry took Louis' hand and dragged him over to the large wall mirror before returning to his knees behind him, sliding his large hands over the twin globes that were suffocated from the undergarment. He leaned in to bit the excess flesh that didn't bit and Louis pushed back against him, letting a small moan roll out of him. Harry's tongue traced along the edge up to the hem where he grabbed it with his teeth and let it snap back against his skin, earning a soft groan. He ran his wet muscle along the design of the panties until he reached where Louis' quivering hole rested and pushed up against it until the fabric was slipped inside of him, creating a small crater. The older man trembled against him, leaning forward to rest his hands on the mirror as he looked back to watch him, but Harry quickly barked the order to watch himself only. "Look what a pretty little girl you are for daddy, baby. Watch yourself fall apart from my tongue."_ _ _ _

____Harry slowly started fucking Louis with his tongue through the panties, knowing the rough materials were scraping his sensitive walls, sending him into a fit of broken moans that got stuck in the back of his throat. To add, he reached in between his legs and fondled with his balls, pinched the tip of his dick that was so fucking wet with precome, and rolled the rubbing against the length of his dick slowly just to drive him insane. After a while, he pulled the panties down, letting them fall to a puddle at Louis' feet as he spread his cheeks and devoured him thoroughly, leaving no wall untouched, moaning and praising his beautiful boy, encouraging him to look at him, to see how fucking pretty, how sexy, how extravagant he looked when he came so hard that any and all sound either got lodged in his throat and spilled out at him at once in the loudest moaned whimper to ever exist. God, he was perfect in every way, Harry thought as he moved closer when Louis insisted and pressing himself up against the mirror to grind on it, needing friction to his aching cock. When he came all over the mirror, Harry instructed him to bend over, not kneel, not sit, _bend_ over to lick it clean as he slapped his ass and continued eating him out, adding fingers at one point and admiring the wet sounds that squished between the tight hole that clenched with every intrusion._ _ _ _

____"Crazy to thing two months ago you couldn't even find yourself to kiss me."_ _ _ _

____Harry chuckled and laid back on the floor, watching Louis as he bent down further to pull up the panties, letting them rest against his hips again before mounting him, rubbing his ass against his hard cock. "You have yourself to thank for that, don't you? If you weren't so persistent, we'd still be trying to kiss for the first time since middle school."_ _ _ _

____Louis shook his head and leaned down to kiss Harry's lips deeply, allowing his lover to taste his sweet come from his lips. "Let's go skinny dipping for old times sake. You can fuck me in the pool and then swim around, act a fool like we used to."_ _ _ _

____"We can still act a fool. Long as I'm yours and you're mine; we can be fools all day long."_ _ _ _

____Smirking, Louis stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him out of his bedroom and down to the backyard where the pool rested. Together, they jumped in, they made love, and they promised each other forever with soft whispers in their ears and a kiss to seal the deal._ _ _ _


End file.
